P.S. Perfect Soldier,
by Shadow Outlaw Liger
Summary: Heero thinks about who's the real Hero? Him, or the Perfect Soldier side of him. He htinks about everything from Gundams to Superman! O.o SLight Humor R&R Please!


P.S. Perfect Soldier,

By Grifftin's Eye

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing

This fic is separate from the fic I'm going to start from it. It's like a prologue but a story on its own. Not prologue I repeat. Heh. And the

I can finally say good bye to my Perfect Soldier mask. No more missions, no more war, no more fighting. Of course there's a part of me that wishes for the action of the war. But it seems part of me also died and burned along with the remains of the Wing Zero. No Gundams, it's kinda hard for me to picture life without fighting. I was born into a world of fighting, so I it's like a whole new world for me. Like I understand all the words in the dictionary for my whole life except for the word 'Peace'. It doesn't really click in my mind.

Yes, I support Relena's call for pacifism, but I didn't really believe it myself. Irony, neh? But no matter. I do my part to protect the world by protecting others. I already saved the world and it's peace twice along with the other pilots. 

No.

I can't call them pilots…

Partners…Still doesn't cut it…

Comrades…Getting there…

Friends. Maybe a little more…

Family…

Ding! Ding! Ding! I have a winner.

Man. I have so changed since I let my raw emotions out. Of course when it comes to the talking department, I guess God didn't want me to be competitive with Duo there. But still, since I let the Perfect Soldier leave, Heero Yuy is still here. 

Or is he?

Throughout the whole fight I wondered who was the real hero between the Perfect Soldier and myself. It was like Superman. If you take away the cape and the outfit, would he still be Superman, or Clark Kent? God, if I know their names, I've watched too much TV with Duo. But seriously, is the Perfect Soldier like Superman? Take away the Gundam and the Buster Cannon and you're left with the nameless one code named Heero Yuy.

I'm comparing myself to a children's cartoon character. 

Oh boy… If Dr. J could laugh at me now…

Crazy old man. Heh heh.

I laugh a little at how everyone thinks that I'm Dr. J's little slave. Ha! I went on willingly with the guy. He asked me when I was eight if I wanted to pilot the Wing Gundam. He _asked_ me if I _wanted_ to be a Gundam pilot. I could've said 'Hell no! I don't wanna be pilot of a mobile suit!' or 'Go away, Old ugly man!' but I didn't. But nonetheless, He taught me how to live in the world of the war and I carried out his missions that he would've taken himself, if it weren't for his age. But I remembered when he talked to that one guy and said that he was proud of _me_!

Hell yeah I was happy!

I was happy if he even told me I needed to shoot a damn target better. That made me feel noticed.

And it made me feel great until that one mission.

The one that haunts my dream still.

The worst mission ever.

The one where I killed an innocent girl. It was my fault. I still remember the smell, sounds, and feeling. When I saw the Mobile Suit fall towards those apartments, I ran over like I could stop the MS. Yeah right-

Wait!

I'm supposed to be in a good mood!

Yeah. Good mood…Good mood…What the hell is a good mood anyway?

I feel like going on the Wing Zero right now. What time is it?

5 PM? No wonder. I remember my little friend.

Little?

The damn thing was bigger then me! Wing Zero…

Duo still won't shut up about the time I was asleep I murmured 'Wing Zero' in my sleep. It was a freakin' dream! I was working on the freaking thing!

Wing Zero…

The Gundam that was too powerful for it's own good. Caused Quatre to go nuts, Trowa to get his memory back, The Gundam that was the 'parent' of the five Gundams. And they gave the most dangerous Gundam to the most worthy person.

Zechs Merquise. Actually he earned the suit, losing the Tallgeese. About the same time I was given the most evil suit known to mankind.

Epyon.

The way that Gundam thought wasn't the same way as me. I remember Treize's words that came with the Gundam.

'You mustn't be a winner when piloting that suit.'

Hell he was right. That Gundam was too evil for me. I even resorted to try and talk the Gundam out of what it was doing.

'Epyon. No. Stop it! Stop it, Epyon! Shut up! Shut up, Epyon!'

Zechs and I dueled with these machines of destruction. It all started between Wing Gundam and a Leo all the way to the Wing Zero and Epyon. We were rivals but with a high respect for each other.

Zero, the most dangerous Gundam handed to the most dangerous person.

The Perfect Soldier…Heero Yuy…Me.

Damn.

I was scared of that suit at first. I always freaked out on it. I had an information overload when I first got on it.

…

Oh

My

God…

I'm rambling off topic! I'm going to die like Duo Maxwell!

Speaking of those guys… I can hear Quatre calling me for dinner.

******

"Hey Heero!" Quatre calls out. Heero nods.

"Quatre. Where's the others?" Heero asks.

"Oh they're coming." Quatre says, placing down dinner.

"Hee-Chan!!" Heero turns around to be pounced by Duo.

"Baka get off!" Heero yells and tosses Duo off. 

"Hey! I thought we were over that 'baka' thing." Duo retorts.

"Omea o Korosu." 

"And that too!"

Dinner went on as normal.

*****

Ok. So at dinner I didn't need to threaten Duo. But old habits die hard. My habits just don't die. I know! I send them away in a letter. I know it sounds childish, but Duo told me that if you write something and then rip it up, only the person who you wrote it to would read it. 

Ok. Got a paper and a pencil. Ok ready to write.

'_Dear Perfect Soldier,_

I know you have left. You left when the Mariemia war was over. And now I no longer need you. It was fun and good fighting in the Gundam and fighting for what is right but now it's time to move on. I'm going to leave Quatre's mansion soon. I'm going to New York. What'll happen there, I don't know. But the world no longer needs the Perfect Soldier. But I have come to realize that Heero Yuy perhaps, is still useful. So, I would like to say Good bye Perfect Soldier. Maybe 'til we meet again. But it'd be better if we don't.

Sincerely,

Heero Yuy

I feel like an ass. But it was actually kinda fun doing so. I rip up the papers and throw them to the wind. Good Bye, Perfect Soldier. 

******

"So how are things going over there? Well, I'll talk to ya later, bye Heero." Duo's voice said, talking on the answering machine. 

"Just fine Duo. Things are different, I guess." Heero said, to no one in particular.

******

Ground Zero… The place which many innocent people lost their life. Because of a terrorist who thought he had to take action on something.

Asshole.

But am I like him for killing people? No. I'm not. I had a reason to fight. No not I. The Perfect Soldier. 

Hmm… I stand up on the balcony I'm on; I can see the statue of liberty and Ground Zero from here.

"P.S. Perfect Soldier,

Do not come back. We don't need another war."

And now, I can be at peace. I grab my laptop and walk out the door. I want to go away for awhile.

I know that was kinda strange. I tried to make it a bit humorous. But with Heero, you have to work hard. This popped into my mind while I was listening to my Pretty Sammy Soundtrack. Weird huh.


End file.
